


Tu, robot

by Nykyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Introspettivo, M/M, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock era un paziente terribile.<br/>John l’aveva sempre saputo e mentre si accingeva a curarlo aveva giurato a se stesso che, una volta tanto, non si sarebbe lasciato fregare.<br/>Niente vizi né capricci. Non ne avrebbe tollerati. Sherlock non l’avrebbe avuta vinta. Lui si sarebbe limitato a compiere il suo dovere di medico e di amico, ma non avrebbe fatto niente per trasformarsi in una balia come gli era accaduto in passato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu, robot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



> **Note:**
> 
>  
> 
> \- Un grazie enorme alla mia adorata beta, [Lori](../users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee) che non solo ha la pazienza di sciropparsi sempre le mie virgole monellacce ma mi ha anche dato l’idea del titolo e, soprattutto, ha infarcito il betaggio di commenti sul comportamento di John e Sherlock (insultacci irripetibili ma affettuosi, nella maggior parte dei casi) che mi hanno fatta morir dal ridere.  
> Uno di questi non lo scorderò mai, anche perché era piazzato nel bel mezzo di un pippone angst del povero John su chi scegliere per la vita tra Mary e Sherlock. Ve lo riporto perché a cancellarlo del tutto dal racconto mi piange il cuore: “ma figurati, perché innamorarsi della donna normale quando puoi avere il sociopatico?”  
> Non lo trovate emblematico del pairing ;D
> 
> \- Il titolo è una citazione, come dicevo. Beh, un po’ lo è di “Sherlock BBC” stesso: “You, machine!” e un po’ lo è di Asimov, ovviamente.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Dedica:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Questo racconto è un regalo per una persona che conosco da poco ma che ha subito trovato il modo di intrufolarsi nel mio cuore.  
> [Allons-y](../users/sarabakanashimi), tesoro, tu volevi che pomiciassero finché Sherlock non perdeva la capacità di pensare e io direi che ci siamo, anche se sono stata un po’ sadica nell’arrivarci. E’ un regalo di compleanno ritardatarissimo e sai quanto mi spiace. Non è nemmeno la Tetha/Koschei che ti avevo promesso, ma di questo non mi spiace, invece, perché mi ha dato modo di metabolizzare tante cosette. Spero che ti piaccia, te lo dedico di cuore così come te l'ho scritto.

_ Yesterday I got so old,  
I felt like I could die,  
Yesterday I got so old,  
It made me want to cry  
Go on, go on,  
Just walk away  
Go on, go on,  
Your choice is made  
Go on, go on,  
And disappear  
Go on, go on,  
Away from here  
…  
Yesterday I got so scared,  
I shivered like a child,  
Yesterday away from you,  
It froze me deep inside,  
Come back, come back,  
Don't walk away,  
Come back, come back,  
Come back today,  
Come back, come back,  
Why can't you see  
Come back, come back,  
Come back to me  
(In between days – The Cure) _

 

##  **Tu, robot.**

  
Sherlock era un paziente terribile.  
John l’aveva sempre saputo e mentre si accingeva a curarlo aveva giurato a se stesso che, una volta tanto, non si sarebbe lasciato fregare.  
Niente vizi né capricci. Non ne avrebbe tollerati. Sherlock non l’avrebbe avuta vinta. Lui si sarebbe limitato a compiere il suo dovere di medico e di amico, ma non avrebbe fatto niente per trasformarsi in una balia come gli era accaduto in passato.  
Ovviamente il suo era stato un giuramento vano e, in fondo, John se lo era anche aspettato.  
L’ultima occasione in cui aveva badato a Sherlock mentre era ammalato risaliva a una vita precedente. Già, in un certo senso si poteva affermarlo alla lettera, perché era successo prima che Sherlock inscenasse il proprio decesso.  
Da allora erano passati anni. Cinque, per l’esattezza.  
Tre interminabili, durante i quali John aveva pianto l’amico per morto, e due in apparenza più tranquilli, da quando Sherlock era “risorto” e aveva abbandonato la clandestinità.  
Scoprire che era stato ingannato e che Sherlock era ancora vivo aveva sconvolto John tanto quanto assistere al suo finto suicidio.  
Per quanto ne avesse passate e viste parecchie sia in guerra sia in anni di investigazioni, nulla l’aveva minimamente preparato alla bomba psicologica ed emotiva che gli era stata fatta scoppiare tra le mani per ben due volte, prima costringendolo al dolore del lutto e poi annichilendolo con la rivelazione di aver sofferto senza un vero motivo.  
Ce ne sarebbe stato abbastanza per non volerne più sapere di niente che avesse a che fare con il 221b di Baker Street, fratelli Holmes in testa.  
Invece entrambi erano ancora ben presenti nella vita di John. Non si era liberato nemmeno di Mycroft, figurarsi di Sherlock.  
Dopo il suo ritorno la loro amicizia, in un modo o nell’altro, era tornata salda quasi come lo era stata al principio. I fili che li legavano si erano riannodati con lentezza ma nello stesso tempo assai più in fretta di quanto lui si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
Sherlock – a John non era ancora del tutto chiaro come – pur non comportandosi in modo diverso rispetto al periodo precedente al suo finto suicidio era riuscito a riconquistare il terreno perduto e a vincere tutta la sua iniziale e astiosa resistenza.  
Ce l’aveva fatta per il semplice fatto di essere di nuovo presente, a prescindere da quanto John fosse stato disposto a fidarsi e a riaccoglierlo nella sua vita.  
Durante le varie fasi del lutto, John si era costruito una vera e propria corazza per tenere a bada il ricordo di Sherlock e il rimpianto per averlo perso.  
Quando poi aveva scoperto di essere stato ingannato in maniera così crudele l’aveva temprata con la collera e l’aveva utilizzata per opporsi ai primi tentativi di approccio del suo amico appena resuscitato.  
Pezzo dopo pezzo, Sherlock era riuscito a smantellarla del tutto.  
Ogni protezione che John aveva escogitato contro di lui era stata inutile. Sherlock si era ripreso il suo ruolo nell’esistenza di John, con la sola differenza apparente rispetto al passato che non erano più coinquilini.  
In realtà John conservava dentro di sé, ricacciati a fondo nell’anima, dubbi, remore, un briciolo d’astio e perfino parecchi rimpianti. Però li teneva così bene sotto controllo che per la maggior parte del tempo si scordava di provarli ancora.  
Rispetto a lui Sherlock era tornato quasi interamente nella posizione che aveva avuto in passato.  
Aveva ristabilito la vecchia routine e John gliel’aveva lasciato fare.  
Forse era stato perché non era riuscito a trovare abbastanza appigli per non perdonarlo nemmeno un po’ e per non rivolerlo indietro.  
Anche se sul momento aveva odiato Sherlock con tutta l’anima per ciò a cui lo aveva sottoposto, fin dal primo accenno di spiegazioni John si era ritrovato a credergli.  
Oh, certo, credergli non lo aveva fatto sentire meglio. Non aveva alleviato il senso di tradimento e di abbandono. Non aveva cancellato l’impressione orribile di essere stato manipolato e, più di ogni altra cosa, non aveva attenuato di un’oncia il peso enorme del dolore provato nei tre anni in cui John aveva pianto Sherlock per morto.  
Ciò non di meno, aveva creduto fino in fondo alle spiegazioni di Sherlock sui perché di un gesto così orribile e spietato.  
Sapere che Sherlock l’aveva ferito senza pietà soprattutto per proteggerlo non aveva rimarginato la piaga o cancellato la sofferenza passata, ma alla lunga l’aveva portato ad aprire uno spiraglio.  
Di quella piccola breccia a malapena socchiusa, prima che lui potesse rendersene pienamente conto, Sherlock aveva fatto una porta spalancata.  
John alla fine si era arreso e l’aveva lasciato rientrare in tutto e per tutto nella propria esistenza.  
Da allora Sherlock aveva ricominciato a ficcarli entrambi nei guai e a coinvolgere John nella soluzione di ogni possibile tipo di caso o di mistero che, secondo lui, fosse interessante o degno di nota.  
Avevano ripreso anche la consuetudine del blog. John lo manteneva aggiornato e doveva confessare a se stesso che gli ci era voluto davvero pochissimo a riprendere gusto per quella sua attività letteraria da biografo del più folle e geniale consulente investigativo di tutti i tempi.  
La vita aveva ripreso definitivamente a scorrere e John aveva recuperato quasi del tutto il proprio equilibrio interiore e il rapporto con chi considerava, tra l’altro, il suo migliore amico.  
Cinque anni prima i suoi sentimenti nei confronti di Sherlock erano stati tumultuosi e in caduta libera come la cascata raffigurata in un quadro che avevano dovuto recuperare per risolvere un caso, ora pareva che fossero placidi come la superficie di un lago in una giornata priva di vento.  
John non era stupido e la finta morte di Sherlock, a suo tempo, l’aveva mandato a sbattere con violenza contro la consapevolezza che a devastarlo non era il tipo di dolore che si provava perdendo un amico, fosse anche il più caro.  
A tingere il suo lutto rendendolo intollerabile e così difficile da superare era stato l’amore e non di un tipo cameratesco o fraterno.  
All’epoca, cinque anni prima, era stato assai più facile metabolizzare la forza di quell’emozione piuttosto che accettare che Sherlock se ne era andato per non tornare mai più.  
John ci aveva messo ben più di un anno prima di cominciare a guarire, soprattutto grazie e Mary.  
Poi  Sherlock aveva compiuto il più amaro dei miracoli ed era ricomparso, vivo e vegeto.  
A quel punto il sentimento con cui John aveva dovuto fare i conti nell’immediato più che l’amore era stato la rabbia.  
Una collera folle, inarrestabile e niente affatto contenuta, almeno nel momento in cui si era ritrovato davanti il suo ex coinquilino redivivo; per di più senza alcun preavviso.  
John non andava fiero della cosa, ma non riusciva a rimproverarsi del fatto che di quella furia iniziale Sherlock avrebbe conservato un segno per il resto dei suoi giorni.  
Le nocche di John avevano impattato contro il suo sopracciglio destro con forza sufficiente a spaccarlo. C’erano voluti un paio di punti di sutura per rappezzare il danno e sulla pelle era rimasto il marchio: una sottile striscia obliqua e glabra.  
Non era un granché come sfregio, ma non si sarebbe mai cancellato e John vedendolo si sarebbe sempre ricordato del perché l’aveva causato.  
Forse era crudele pensarlo ma aveva sempre sperato che anche Sherlock nel guardarsi allo specchio ogni mattina ne tenesse un po’ conto.  
Quel giorno, per quanto lo riguardava, John aveva avuto modo di osservare il ricordino che la sua ira aveva lasciato sul viso del suo migliore amico fin troppe volte.  
Gli era saltato agli occhi praticamente di continuo, mentre cambiava la borsa del ghiaccio di cui Sherlock aveva avuto spesso bisogno, con il febbrone che si ritrovava.  
John, pur con tutta la sua perizia medica, ce ne aveva messo prima di riuscire a farla calare.  
Se solo Sherlock non fosse stato così testardo…  
Non aveva voluto sentirne di vedere altri medici ed era un paziente impossibile.  
Quella medicina non voleva prenderla, quell’altra nemmeno. Quando si metteva in testa di rifiutare una cura non c’era verso di smuoverlo dalla sua decisione, mulo cocciuto che non era altro.  
Caparbio e incosciente! Solo uno sconsiderato come lui poteva ammalarsi per essere stato per troppe ore al freddo sotto un vero e proprio diluvio.  
“Appostamento”, l’aveva chiamato, ed era stato capace di fargli notare che l’avrebbe rifatto senza problemi perché era servito a risolvere il caso.  
John se ne fregava del caso.  
Sapeva solo che Sherlock gli aveva mandato un sms assurdo – Troppa pioggia, ma obiettivo raggiunto. Però ho la febbre. È seccante. Il tè è finito. Il latte anche. Miss Hudson è fuori per il weekend, entra usando le tue chiavi. SH – e che lui non era stato capace di mandarlo al diavolo, anche se il suo programma per il fine settimana era stato di godersi un paio di giorni in perfetta panciolle casalinga con Mary.  
Constatare quanto in fretta aveva ceduto lo irritava.  
Passasse pure il fatto che non era riuscito a indignarsi sul serio per come Sherlock pretendeva di mandarlo a fare la spesa. Passassero gli altri sei sms dittatoriali, che si erano succeduti al primo a intervalli sempre più ravvicinati, e che non contenevano neppure l’ombra di un “per favore”.  
John non si era offeso per quel modo di fare così tipico e che si era aspettato fin dal primo messaggio.  
Però era stato comunque tentato di rifiutarsi e di rimanere dov’era: in poltrona in compagnia di un bel libro e in attesa di Mary che intanto era salita a farsi una doccia.  
Indeciso e con ben poca voglia di muoversi, specialmente con quel tempo da cani, si era detto: «Non ci andare, lo sai com’è Sherlock quando è ammalato. Vuoi davvero infliggerti un simile strazio?»  
Aveva ragionato sul fatto che avrebbe potuto telefonare per sincerarsi della gravità della situazione e, solo in caso di vera emergenza, scapicollarsi fuori casa, anche lui sotto la pioggia, per precipitarsi al numero 221 b di Baker Street.  
Ma in cuor suo aveva sempre saputo che invece sarebbe accorso al capezzale di Sherlock.  
In primo luogo perché la sua coscienza di medico, altrimenti, non l’avrebbe lasciato in pace a godersi il sabato pomeriggio che aveva tanto pregustato. E inoltre perché aveva dovuto ammettere con se stesso che il solo motivo per cui non era salito su un taxi giusto due minuti dopo aver ricevuto il primo messaggio era che si era sentito indispettito.  
In quel momento non era stato ancora a conoscenza di cosa significasse la frase iniziale del primo laconico sms, ma una cosa gli era stata comunque chiara: Sherlock aveva preso qualche stupida iniziativa inerente al loro ultimo caso. L’aveva presa senza avvisarlo e senza coinvolgerlo.  
John aveva sempre odiato le poche occasioni in cui Sherlock l’aveva tagliato fuori da un’indagine e dopo la faccenda del finto suicidio era diventato più che mai suscettibile sull’argomento.  
Esitare quando Sherlock l’aveva contattato era stato solo un modo del suo inconscio per sfogare il fastidio. Un po’ come se una piccola parte del suo cuore avesse protestato: «Non mi ha voluto tra i piedi prima? E allora che adesso si arrangi».  
John Watson poteva passare dalla calma alla violenza, sia dei gesti che dei sentimenti, in un lasso di tempo davvero molto breve, ma non era il tipo di persona che si lasciava dominare dalla stizza. Non se c’era di mezzo il suo essere un medico.  
Aveva spiegato tutto a Mary – la sua affettuosa e fin troppo paziente Mary – aveva recuperato la borsa da lavoro, ci aveva messo dentro tutto ciò di cui gli era parso di poter avere bisogno e anche un pacchetto di tè in bustine, una bottiglia di latte da mezzo litro rubata dal frigo e un sacchettino di biscotti. Dopodiché aveva preso l’ombrello e, meno di un quarto d’ora più tardi, un taxi l’aveva scaricato davanti a quella che cinque anni prima era stata anche casa sua.  
Aveva varcato la soglia della palazzina al numero 221b con la speranza, se non con la convinzione, che entro un paio d’ore sarebbe stato di ritorno, in tempo per cenare con sua moglie.  
Ovviamente si era sbagliato.  
Sherlock di norma godeva di una salute di ferro, ma accadeva spesso che seguire un caso complesso lo debilitasse – quell’idiota, specie da quando non vivevano più insieme, quando era concentrato in un’indagine si dimenticava sia di mangiare sia di dormire – e quando era in quello stato perfino a lui capitava di ammalarsi.  
Le ore trascorse sotto la pioggia e il freddo rigido dell’inverno avevano avuto gioco facile e la febbre era divampata con tenacia.  
Nelle prime ore in cui John si era preso cura di lui Sherlock, malgrado si reggesse poco in piedi, aveva comunque conservato forze a sufficienza per comportarsi nel modo più irritante possibile e per fare i capricci come un bambino.  
John l’aveva trovato elettrico e carico come una molla, con ancora troppa adrenalina in circolo per via del caso appena risolto.  
Solo con il passare delle ore la spossatezza dovuta alla febbre molto alta aveva preso il posto di energia in eccesso e spirito di ribellione.  
Sherlock si era placato, si era lasciato mettere a letto e aveva smesso di sindacare ogni gesto di John. In compenso aveva cominciato a straparlare perfino più del solito, esponendogli come aveva chiuso l’indagine e perdendo mille volte il filo del racconto, divagando di continuo.  
Ne era risultato un lungo monologo logorroico quasi ininterrotto.  
Il resoconto si era riversato nelle orecchie di John come un  fiume in piena di parole per poi dipanarsi in una miriade di rivoletti che si diramavano fino a morire, man mano che Sherlock aggiungeva nuove digressioni e nuovi dettagli.  
John ne aveva preso mentalmente nota per il blog ma non era stato dell’umore giusto per tentare di frenare la piena o per piazzare più di qualche domanda qua e là, senza che la cosa facesse in alcun modo da diga alla corrente di quella lunghissima spiegazione.  
A parte l’irritazione per il fatto di essere stato tagliato fuori dalla fase finale dell’indagine – non era ancora riuscito a digerire la cosa – a renderlo laconico più o meno quanto Sherlock era stato loquace ci si era messa la preoccupazione.  
Conoscendo Sherlock a menadito non aveva nemmeno provato a convincerlo che forse era il caso di farsi visitare in ospedale. Il che, però, di certo non aveva reso meno pressante la sua apprensione.  
Si era dato un gran da fare per far scendere la febbre ed era stato troppo impegnato a comportarsi come un medico per lasciarsi andare alla curiosità su un caso ormai chiuso. Si era tenuto dentro sia le domande – le avrebbe poste in seguito, mentre redigeva il solito resoconto per il blog – sia le frecciatine astiose che di tanto in tanto gli erano venute in mente, e aveva usato tutta la propria concentrazione per vincere la lotta che aveva ingaggiato contro la febbre.  
Alla fine, così come la febbre l’aveva avuta vinta sulla resistenza di Sherlock, che era divenuto se non proprio docile e mansueto almeno troppo stanco per continuare a fare i capricci, John era riuscito ad averla vinta sulla febbre che, pur non svanendo del tutto, era tornata entro termini accettabili e non allarmanti.  
Di rientrare a casa da Mary, però, non se ne parlava.  
Poteva esserci un peggioramento durante la notte e, in ogni caso, se a Sherlock fosse servito qualcosa, da solo non sarebbe riuscito a cavarsela.  
Debole com’era sarebbe stato meglio che, in caso di necessità, avesse qualcuno accanto.  
Quindi John aveva avvisato Mary che non sarebbe rientrato.  
Sherlock dormiva e lui si accingeva a preparare il proprio letto improvvisato con l’ausilio dei cuscini del divano.  
Era stanco, però, davvero sfinito.  
Si concesse di rimanere seduto, ancora per un istante, a osservare Sherlock che dormiva immerso in un sonno profondo e silenzioso.  
Era incredibile come, almeno in quel momento, apparisse innocuo e perfino indifeso.  
Con i capelli ancora un po’ umidi di sudore e i lineamenti del tutto distesi, Sherlock aveva un che di disarmante e disarmato.  
Sembrava impossibile che in realtà fosse l’essere umano più irritante, egocentrico, testardo e manipolatore che John avesse mai conosciuto.  
A vederlo dormire così nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di avere davanti una persona tanto poco rispettosa delle comuni regole del vivere sociale, un bugiardo matricolato, uno capace di lasciarsi piangere per morto per ben tre anni e poi ricomparire come se nulla fosse, perfino più sfacciato ed esoso di prima.  
John chiuse gli occhi e si pinzò la radice del naso tra indice e pollice, cercando di tener fermi i pensieri nello stesso modo in cui avrebbe potuto tener fermo un paio di occhiali.  
Non era il caso di cominciare a rimuginare e lo sapeva bene.  
Purtroppo gli riusciva difficilissimo non farlo. Finché lui e Sherlock erano impegnati a risolvere un caso il passato non contava, veniva quasi cancellato dalla sua memoria. Ma quando trascorrevano del tempo insieme senza indagini di mezzo John si sentiva sempre in bilico sull’orlo di un pozzo pieno di troppi sentimenti diversi, la maggior parte dei quali erano negativi o pericolosi da far riaffiorare.  
Era come avere dentro di sé piccoli tarli che gli rodevano lo stomaco e il cervello e non lo lasciava in pace.  
Quando il turbinio delle avventure poneva un freno ai pensieri allora tra lui e Sherlock era di nuovo come un tempo, ma in situazioni come quella presente l’equilibrio si incrinava e la mente di John si riempiva di recriminazioni, dubbi e domande.  
«Peggio per te» si diceva, «quando Sherlock è tornato avresti potuto mandarlo al diavolo sul serio, anziché limitarti a spaccargli un sopracciglio. Hai deciso di dargli una possibilità, quindi fallo o digli che non vuoi più saperne di lui. Perdonalo o digli che non ne sei capace, se davvero vuoi smetterla di sentirti un’idiota.»  
Non era ancora riuscito a darsi retta. Né credeva che l’avrebbe fatto quella sera.  
Trasse un lungo sospiro, riaprì gli occhi e strinse le labbra in una piccola smorfia dovuta in primo luogo alla stanchezza, ma di certo non solo a quella.  
Sherlock si mosse appena nel sonno, proprio mentre lui si decideva ad alzarsi per trasferirsi sul divano.  
D’istinto John spostò all’indietro una ciocca scura che gli era ricaduta sugli occhi.  
A metà del gesto si rese conto di quel che stava facendo e del fatto che, in fondo, stava compiendo un’azione inutile.  
Le sue dita per un istante si bloccarono, incerte e vagamente formicolanti.  
John le costrinse a terminare ciò che avevano iniziato ma senza soffermarsi tra i capelli di Sherlock o sulla sua fronte come avevano rischiato di fare.  
«È tardi» disse a voce alta, anche se nessuno poteva sentirlo.  
Il suo cuore colse ogni possibile sfaccettatura delle parole e lui si ritrovò a chinare un po’ il capo.  
Uscì dalla stanza senza voltarsi indietro e lasciando accesa la piccola lampada da notte che Sherlock teneva sul comodino.  
Il divano gli parve più scomodo di come lo ricordava, ma nemmeno per un istante fu tentato di cambiare la propria decisione e di usare la sua vecchia stanza da letto.  
Quella era casa di Sherlock ormai. Non la sua.  
Lui abitava in una graziosa villetta con giardino. Sua sorella Harry la chiamava con sarcasmo “casa delle bambole”. Ciò non di meno era sua e John la amava così come amava la donna che aveva scelto di sposare.  
Mary era la sua nuova casa.  
John era felice con lei. Con Mary era più sereno. Lei non lo faceva mai sentire sul punto di precipitare e andare a fondo.  
Con Mary aveva ricostruito se stesso. Per lei aveva smesso di limitarsi a sopravvivere e aveva ricominciato a vivere sul serio.  
Con Mary rideva e poteva discutere da pari a pari; dialogare con la certezza che sarebbe stato compreso.  
Con Mary stare insieme non era mai una fatica. Mary non l’aveva mai ferito.  
John sapeva di amarla però, all’improvviso, mentre si rigirava sui cuscini maltrattati del divano, un milione di ricordi lo assalirono senza lasciargli via di scampo. Tutti i suoi sensi ne furono investiti.  
Rivide la prima volta che rientrando aveva trovato Sherlock lì disteso al buio, con gli occhi chiusi, l’aria concentrata e le mani giunte davanti al viso in una posa che con il tempo sarebbe diventata fin troppo familiare.  
Gli parve di riassaporare il gusto di un’infinità di tazze di tè condivise e qualche volta abbandonate a metà o lasciate addirittura intonse a raffreddare mentre Sherlock lo trascinava con sé a perdifiato di caso in caso, di avventura in avventura. Poté risentire l’odore pungente dei prodotti chimici che Sherlock si era sempre ostinato a tenere in cucina, senza far caso ai continui rimbrotti della signora Hudson.  
Su tutto la sua memoria lasciò aleggiare le note vibranti del violino che così spesso avevano fatto da sottofondo alla sua vecchia vita.  
John riuscì a resistere per un po’, poi si tirò su a sedere, con le dita serrate sulla lana ruvida del plaid scozzese che si era tirato addosso, la gola chiusa e il cuore stretto da far male.  
Da tempo non gli succedeva di perdersi completamente nei ricordi di quando lui e Sherlock erano stati coinquilini.  
Per essere precisi non era più capitato – o se non altro non con una tale intensità – dopo che Sherlock si era ripresentato vivo e vegeto.  
Prima, mentre John si dibatteva nelle spire del lutto, momenti come quello erano stati all’ordine del giorno.  
La verità era che Sherlock con la sua presenza fuori dall’ordinario aveva da prima pacificato le notti di John, portandosi via gli incubi legati alla guerra, e poi devastato perfino i suoi giorni, sostituendo a quegli incubi il dolore lancinante per averlo perduto.  
Il tempo e Mary avevano lenito anche quella ferita, ma John non aveva mai cessato del tutto di svegliarsi la notte con nel petto un cuore impazzito e negli occhi l’immagine di Sherlock che precipitava giù dal tetto del Burt.  
Gli era capitato sempre meno spesso, però, e invece pareva che bastasse fermarsi una sola notte lì in Baker Street per risvegliare i suoi fantasmi prima ancora che lui potesse chiudere occhio.  
John non sapeva cosa gli stesse prendendo, tutto d’un tratto. O forse il problema era che ne era fin troppo consapevole.  
A ogni modo non tentò nemmeno di sdraiarsi di nuovo.  
Traslocò dal divano su quella che un tempo era stata la sua poltrona, reclinò un po’ il capo appoggiandosi il più possibile alla spalliera e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.  
Il plaid gli pendeva sbilenco dalle ginocchia, senza coprirlo abbastanza, il parquet sembrava più freddo del solito sotto i suoi piedi nudi e, nel complesso, era da tanto che John non si sentiva così turbato e infelice.  
Aveva una nuova casa adesso, era tutto diverso e Sherlock con le sue stramberie e il suo dispotico egoismo ormai non poteva né coinvolgerlo né ferirlo più di tanto, a meno che non fosse lui a concederglielo.  
Il pensiero avrebbe dovuto consolarlo ma non lo fece.  
Il numero 221b era immerso nel silenzio. Tutto taceva, Sherlock Holmes dormiva un sonno profondo e a John Watson, a un tratto, stava venendo da piangere.  
La sensazione di calore sulle guance in un primo momento gli parve irreale: l’ennesimo ricordo e niente altro. La reminiscenza tattile delle lacrime che, sempre a piedi nudi e seduto su quella stessa poltrona, lui aveva versato nei primi giorni dopo il funerale di Sherlock.  
Stava piangendo sul serio, però, e non ebbe bisogno di sfiorarsi il viso con le dita per rendersene conto.  
Strinse i denti e pensò che era così ingiusto. Sherlock era pazzo, lo era sempre stato e lui lo sapeva.  
Sherlock si era finto morto per salvare tutti coloro che amava e John su questo non aveva dubbi, ma – Gesù! – era lui quello che aveva dovuto assistere alla sua morte.  
Sherlock l’aveva costretto a guardare mentre moriva.  
Era stata una messa in scena, ma saperlo non cambiava il fatto che per John era successo davvero. Lui aveva sofferto come se fosse stato tutto reale. Il suo cuore si era svuotato e rinsecchito sul serio. Almeno fino all’arrivo di Mary.  
Ed era proprio per quel motivo che tra un singhiozzo e l’altro John scuoteva il capo.  
Non era giusto, no, non lo era nemmeno un po’.  
Eppure, Sherlock era vivo e, anche se perdonarlo del tutto non era poi così facile come John aveva creduto, scacciarlo dalla propria esistenza era impossibile tanto quanto lo sarebbe stato smettere di respirare.  
Sherlock forse non avrebbe mai capito l’entità dei danni che gli aveva causato, ma era di là che dormiva, febbricitante e ignaro, e non aveva bisogno di far altro che esistere per tenerlo legato a sé.  
«Mary…» sussurrò John sentendo sulla lingua il sapore un po’ salato della propria rassegnazione.  
Nel silenzio della notte quelle due sillabe suonarono incongrue e fuori posto e, per una volta, non gli furono di alcuna consolazione.  
 

*

  
  
«..ohn…»  
La voce di Sherlock era talmente impastata e arrochita che ci mise parecchio tempo prima di superare tutti gli strati del sonno – giunto per sfinimento ma proprio per questo non troppo leggero – di John.  
Quando finalmente lui si rese conto che era il suo nome quello che era appena stato pronunciato, scattò in piedi come una molla.  
Sapeva che quella reazione era più che altro un riflesso condizionato dovuto ai suoi anni nell’esercito e alla guerra che ti costringeva a essere sempre pronto all’azione, ma non finse nemmeno per un istante di non essere anche un po’ preoccupato.  
Non appena ebbe posato una mano sulla fronte di Sherlock la sua apprensione trovò conferma: la febbre era risalita e di molto.  
Sherlock era sveglio, o se non altro lo era abbastanza da trasformare la semplice operazione di misurargli la temperatura in una sorta di irritante tira e molla.  
John alla fine riuscì ad averla vinta ma non ne fu affatto felice, impegnato com’era a constatare con che razza di febbrone aveva a che fare.  
«Non va bene» disse scuotendo il capo. «Non va bene per niente. Penso che dovresti farti…»  
La frase rimase in sospeso, bloccata prima di poter essere conclusa.  
Con un polso stretto nella morsa improvvisa e spasmodica delle dita di Sherlock anche John pareva essersi congelato di punto in bianco.  
Non sapeva perché quel gesto l’avesse colto tanto impreparato o perché lo stesse turbando fino al punto di lasciarlo senza parole, però non riusciva più a ritrovare il filo del discorso.  
Era un dottore, coscienzioso e responsabile, e quindi avrebbe dovuto imporsi di pensare solo alla salute del suo paziente, ma si sentiva come instupidito.  
Forse era per il modo in cui Sherlock lo stava trattenendo, come se fosse davvero spaventato malgrado John non fosse in grado di dire da che cosa.  
Non dalla febbre o dall’ipotesi di un ricovero, però. Sherlock non era capace di dare importanza a cose come la temperatura corporea, salvo che non si trattasse di quella di un cadavere. L’idea di ammalarsi seriamente non l’avrebbe nemmeno sfiorato e quanto alla possibilità di un controllo in ospedale la sua reazione, se la cosa l’avesse interessato, sarebbe stata di annoiata ribellione.  
Eppure Sherlock si era appena aggrappato a lui e John lo percepiva, malgrado non riuscisse a spiegarselo.  
Nella manciata di battiti del cuore necessaria per riaversi si rese conto anche del fatto che gli ci sarebbe voluto pochissimo per liberarsi.  
Se in un primo momento le dita intorno al suo polso avevano costituito una presa ferrea e difficilissima da allentare, la febbre ci aveva messo solo un attimo a renderla debole e vacillante.  
L’energia nervosa che aveva animato il gesto di Sherlock era subito scemata del tutto.  
John avrebbe potuto sottrarsi senza sforzo.  
Non lo fece. Quando lo scrutò in cerca di una spiegazione, il viso di Sherlock gli parve quasi privo di espressione, ma il tocco che li univa invece era fin troppo eloquente.  
John sapeva riconoscere una preghiera quando la ascoltava, e riusciva a sentire quella di Sherlock anche se era priva di suono e di parole.  
Non capiva di cosa Sherlock lo stesse implorando ma avvertiva l’urgenza della sua supplica e, che lo volesse o meno, non poteva ignorarla in nessun modo.  
«Cosa?» domandò e poi rimase in attesa, trattenendo il fiato.  
«Non andare.» La voce di Sherlock era impastata e i suoi occhi erano lucidi di febbre.  
John scosse il capo, sentendosi più che mai confuso.  
«Non sono io che devo andare da qualche parte» rispose incerto ma risoluto a ritornare al suo ruolo di medico, «sei tu che dovresti proprio…»  
Sherlock lo interruppe quasi con furia. «Non.. non andare via.» Aveva il tono querulo di un bambino e l’aria stravolta di un ubriaco. «Non andare via di nuovo.»  
«Sherlock.» Era complicato parlargli con calma in un momento come quello, con l’atmosfera che si era venuta a creare, ma John sapeva di doverci provare. «Te l’ho detto: non sto andando da nessuna parte, ma hai davvero la febbre molto alta e come medico ritengo che dovresti…»  
«No.»  
In fondo non si stupì di venire nuovamente interrotto. Non si era mai aspettato che Sherlock cedesse e che lo assecondasse docilmente. Nemmeno lui, però, intendeva arrendersi.  
«Beh, c’è poco da discutere. Potresti avere qualcosa di serio. Hai capito? Mi stai ascoltando?»  
Ne dubitava. Sherlock aveva tutta l’aria di avere la mente altrove e non accennava a lasciargli il polso.  
«Non potevo lasciarglielo fare, John. Non potevo. Ho provato fino all’ultimo… ci ho provato, te lo giuro. Ma non potevo lasciarglielo fare.»  
John non l’aveva mai visto così disperato. Ma l’aveva già ascoltato usare quel tono di voce. Una sola volta da quando lo conosceva. Al telefono, quando Sherlock gli aveva detto di essere un bugiardo e aveva parlato di biglietti di addio e aveva avuto il pianto nella voce.  
Non era mai più successo, neppure al momento delle spiegazioni, dopo che Sherlock era ricomparso.  
Le sue parole allora erano suonate pratiche e decise, tese al solo fine di chiarire la faccenda e di mettere un punto tra loro, ma in una maniera che, per quanto fosse di sicuro sentita, era stata pratica e spiccia.  
Un “questi sono i fatti, mi dispiace, ora però sono tornato” del tutto privo sia di scuse vere e proprie sia dell’angoscia che Sherlock sembrava provare in quel momento, anche se ora John non riusciva a capire a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
Si disse che era ovvio, non c’era nulla da capire, Sherlock stava male e stava farneticando. Era una sorta di delirio, una cosa che poteva succedere con la temperatura così alta. Sherlock era come ubriaco e starlo a sentire non solo era inutile ma forse era anche sleale.  
John però lo chiese lo stesso. «Chi? Sherlock? Di chi stai parlando? Chi è che non potevi lasciar fare?»  
Era scorretto domandarlo mentre avrebbe solo dovuto telefonare al Saint Bartholomew e prendere accordi perché Sherlock facesse i doverosi controlli. Era sbagliato lasciarsi trascinare in una conversazione come quella. Sherlock non era del tutto in sé. Ma John era umano e la sua parte più fragile e fallibile aveva bisogno di risposte da anni.  
«Lui. Lui aveva giurato di bruciarmi il cuore, lo sai. Lo aveva giurato e lo ha fatto.»  
Moriarty.  
John non aveva bisogno di sentir pronunciare il suo nome per capire. Non c’era bisogno che Sherlock specificasse ed era ormai chiaro quale fosse l’oggetto del discorso. Il che era così fottutamente ingiusto che a John veniva voglia di urlare.  
Con tutte le volte in cui avrebbero potuto discuterne da persone adulte e nel pieno delle proprie facoltà mentali. Con tutte le occasioni in cui lui era stato tentato di riprendere quella conversazione sino ad aver sviscerato anche il dettaglio più insignificante, e invece poi si era astenuto dal farlo dicendosi che sarebbe stato solo inutile e pericoloso per il loro ritrovato rapporto.  
«Non ora, Sherlock! Mi hai sentito? Non adesso. Ora hai la febbre, non sai di cosa diavolo stai parlando e non è il momento adatto.»  
Non quella notte, no, non quando lui si era appena riscoperto fin troppo vulnerabile.  
Nel dirlo strattonò indietro il braccio, per liberarsi il polso. Si accorse di averci messo troppa foga ma non poté farne a meno.  
Le dita di Sherlock rimasero per un ultimo istante impigliate nella lana del suo maglione e poi ricaddero, troppo deboli per tentare una nuova presa.  
John si scoprì a respirare più in fretta del dovuto. Una gran collera gli stava risalendo sotto forma di bile, su dallo stomaco dritta verso il cervello.  
Era un medico, una persona tutto sommato equilibrata e un uomo civile e abbastanza decente da sapere che la sola tra le sue voci interiori a cui fosse corretto dare ascolto era quella del dottore. Lo sapeva ma d’un tratto si sentiva ribollire e forse non stava delirando meno di Sherlock.  
Non era giusto. Non lo era nemmeno un po’. Era una fottuta porcata che proprio quel discorso dovesse tornare a galla così, nel momento meno adeguato, con lui così impreparato e snervato e ancora molto più fragile e ferito di quanto avesse creduto.  
Possibile che una sola notte in quella casa fosse bastata per farlo sentire di nuovo perso e incrinato come sul punto di spezzarsi?  
Non gli era mai successo quando era lì durante il giorno. Ma non aveva mai voluto fermarsi a dormire per nessun motivo, neanche quando si era sentito mancare per la stanchezza, e ora capiva perché il suo istinto l’aveva sempre spinto a tornare a casa, da Mary, anche quando la tentazione di fermarsi era stata a dir poco struggente.  
Adesso poi ci si metteva anche Sherlock, e lui era stanco di combattere anche questa guerra, tanto più sfiancante perfino di quella vera che pure aveva sperimentato in tutta la sua crudezza.  
Era spossato e non sapeva cosa dire, né come fare la cosa giusta, e nemmeno come arrendersi.  
Cercò di calmarsi facendo qualcosa di pratico e quindi si mise alla ricerca del cellulare che doveva essere da qualche parte in una delle tasche dei suoi pantaloni. Le tasche in cui frugare, però, finirono in fretta ed erano tutte vuote. John avrebbe voluto che la sua mente lo fosse altrettanto.  
Doveva trovare il telefono. Era la sola cosa da fare, telefonare al Burt, magari chiamare in suo soccorso anche Molly.  
«Stupido!» si rimproverò. «È di là nella tasca del cappotto.» E se quello fosse stato il solo motivo per cui si sentiva un idiota avrebbe potuto provare un immenso sollievo.  
«John.»  
Bastò il suo nome a inchiodarlo sul posto e a impedirgli di seguire la logica e i buoni propositi. Avrebbe dovuto fingere di non sentire e tornare in soggiorno, a cercare il telefono. Invece deglutì e si chinò su Sherlock per poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi.  
«Per favore.» Questa volta fu lui a supplicare. «Per favore, Sherlock. Non…»  
Decisamente era una nottata in cui non era destinato a completare le proprie frasi. La cosa era ironica e buffa in una maniera grottesca.  
Avrebbe potuto continuare, certo, ma le parole gli si erano incastrate in gola perché vedeva fin troppo bene che non stava conversando con una persona lucida e capace di comprenderlo a pieno. E poi, anche se Sherlock non fosse stato in quelle condizioni semideliranti, lui poteva davvero dire che avrebbe capito?  
Sherlock non era privo di cuore, no. Moriarty stesso lo sapeva e non aveva scelto a caso la minaccia con cui provare a intimidirlo.  
Sherlock aveva un cuore e possedeva sentimenti. Ma che fosse capace di comprendere quelli altrui era tutt’altro che assodato.  
John a volte si convinceva che a Sherlock mancasse qualcosa – non sapeva bene cosa ma era un qualcosa di prezioso e di difficile da afferrare e poi da trattenere. Come una scintilla sotto la neve – e che per quel motivo, pur essendo in grado di provare sentimenti, non avrebbe mai potuto viverli e gestirli nello stesso modo in cui li gestivano gli altri e non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare altro che sfiorare la superficie dell’amore e del dolore di cui spesso era la causa.  
Forse in un momento simile era più che mai vero, perché Sherlock non era nemmeno presente a se stesso. Non fino in fondo.  
O magari invece, dal momento che il suo intelletto esorbitante era annebbiato, sarebbe stato più facile toccarlo e raggiungerlo fin nel nocciolo del suo essere, come John dubitava di aver mai fatto.  
Era un dubbio a cui non sapeva dare risposta, ma si sedette ugualmente sul letto, anche se si sentiva pesante, infelice e per di più in colpa per la sua trascuratezza come medico.  
«Va bene» disse, pur convinto che se ne sarebbe pentito. «Va bene, Sherlock, sono qui. Ci penserò io. Niente ospedale e non ho intenzione di andarmene, ma dovrai lasciarmi fare qualunque altra cosa io abbia bisogno di fare perché ti scenda la febbre. E se non cala entro un’ora telefoneremo al Bart.»  
Sherlock lo fissò come se ogni parola per lui avesse perfettamente senso e poi annuì con una certa energia. Quando aprì bocca, però, fu sin troppo chiaro che stava seguendo un filo di pensieri che, malgrado includesse lui e anzi lo riguardasse, con le cure mediche non aveva niente a che fare.  
«Lo so che mi odi, John. Mi perdoni ma mi odi. Lo so. Sì. Sono talmente intelligente e tu sei così  semplice e umano: è facile capirlo. Lo so ma non so come fare per farti smettere di odiarmi. È così stupido! È stupido perché sei davvero semplice e quindi come mai non ci riesco, John? So cosa ho sbagliato, so cosa ti ho fatto e so che posso farti smettere di odiarmi, ma non capisco come. È ridicolo. Tu sei così semplice e io sono bloccato. Mi sento stupido. Ma io non sono stupido. Non sono stupido. No. Io sono… la mia mente è… perché non ci riesco, John? Perché non ci riesco?»  
Per una frazione di secondo John pensò che l’avrebbe colpito, proprio come aveva fatto due anni prima. Che gli avrebbe rotto il naso, così come gli aveva spaccato un sopracciglio, e che poi avrebbe gridato tutto ciò che si portava dentro e se ne sarebbe andato senza tornare mai più indietro. Alla fine, però, strinse la coperta tra le dita, chiudendo entrambe le mani a pugno sino a provare un po’ di dolore, e concentrò la mente su quanto di più neutro riuscì a trovare.  
Per riuscirci puntò lo sguardo su un singolo dettaglio insignificante della tappezzeria e lo trattenne lì, impedendosi di guardare Sherlock, sinché non perse del tutto il fuoco e riuscì a vedere solo una macchia indistinta e lattiginosa.  
«Sta zitto.» Avrebbe voluto avere la gola meno secca e la voce meno roca. «Non sai quello che dici e io non sono in vena di lasciarti fare i soliti capricci. La tua salute è la sola cosa di cui sono disposto a discutere.» Lo disse cercando di persuadersi che sul serio si trattava solo di bizze da ammalato. Non ci riuscì ma era il solo modo in cui poteva affrontare la cosa. Fingere che fosse tutto a posto e ripetersi che era solo la febbre a far sì che Sherlock gli facesse certi ragionamenti. Dire a se stesso che era alle prese con il solito Sherlock, insopportabile e capriccioso, specialmente quando era ammalato.  
John doveva lasciare che la cosa gli scivolasse addosso come succedeva di norma e non appena Sherlock fosse stato meglio sarebbe tornato a casa, da Mary. Al sicuro.  
Nel frattempo doveva restare calmo e rendersi conto che, al momento, con Sherlock in quello stato, lui era il solo tra i due che ragionava.  
Iniziò a sollevarsi per alzarsi in piedi e andare a frugare nella sua borsa da dottore, in cerca di tutto ciò che gli sarebbe servito, ma Sherlock lo afferrò di nuovo per un polso.  
Ci provò, per lo meno, perché in effetti sbagliò mira e finì con l’aggrapparsi più che altro al suo avambraccio. Lo trattenne per il maglione e guardò in su verso di lui con un paio di occhi così lucidi che John ci si poteva specchiare.  
«Perché non posso farti smettere di odiarmi, John? Ho sempre saputo come dovevo fare, ma non ci riesco. Ho messo tutti i pezzi sulla scacchiera cinque anni fa, ma adesso ne manca uno e non riesco più a giocare. Ne manca uno, John, e non è possibile. Non so qual è, non lo trovo. Ne manca uno fondamentale. Non lo vedi? È così evidente. Ma non so qual è. Non capisco. Non riesco a trovarlo. Non posso giocare così. Ho provato ma manca sempre un pezzo. Non so qual è, non so dov’è finito. È il pezzo più importante e io non posso muoverlo. Rimettilo sulla scacchiera, John, ti prego. Mi serve. Ti prego.»  
L’implorazione finale calò pesante come un macigno dentro il petto di John Watson.  
Lo sguardo di Sherlock era brillante a causa dalla febbre. Lo si sarebbe potuto dire sul punto di piangere e lui sentiva sul serio di odiarlo un po’, ma nello stesso tempo avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per far sparire la sofferenza che intuiva dietro alle sue parole farneticanti.  
L’animo di Sherlock era come un macchinario troppo complicato e aveva davvero qualche pezzo in meno o forse qualche pezzo si era danneggiato? Qualcosa si era rotto in quel suo strano cuore contorto ma capace di slanci e trasporti impossibili nei momenti meno probabili?  
Per quanto John aveva sempre sperimentato, sia in guerra che nella vita di tutti i giorni e nella professione, nessun essere umano, neppure il più equilibrato e maturo e dotato di forza interiore, era mai preparato al dolore tanto da poter dire di esserne completamente immune.  
Le persone affrontavano il dispiacere, le paure, l’ansia e alla fine li sopportavano, chi più chi meno, e ne venivano quasi sempre fuori, in un modo o nell’altro.  
Sherlock non era una persona comune. Era in grado di fare cose che lo ponevano su un altro livello, almeno quanto al suo cervello e alla capacità di usarlo per risolvere i più assurdi rompicapi, ma quando c’erano di mezzo le emozioni gli stessi ingranaggi, che di solito erano così puliti ed efficienti da risultare affilati e taglienti, diventavano rugginosi e sempre sul punto di restare incastrati l’uno nell’altro.  
Ai sentimenti, che fossero suoi o altrui e che lo interessassero o meno,  Sherlock non era mai preparato.  
Poteva vedere lo strato più superficiale di quelli degli altri, talvolta riusciva a leggere quelli più profondi e, in tutti e due i casi, era capace di utilizzarli per manipolare chi li provava, almeno entro certi limiti. Però non era in grado di andare oltre. Si fermava incerto su quel confine e se tentava di attraversarlo si sentiva sperduto e privo di coordinate.  
Per lui le emozioni erano facili da comprendere solo se erano il movente di un crimine. Al di là di quello era smarrito.  
Nessuno gli aveva insegnato come muoversi in un reame che con la sua intelligenza deduttiva aveva così poco a che fare. C’erano troppe variabili nei sentimenti, troppi dati non equivoci, e non poteva esserci nessuna possibile certezza matematica.  
Sherlock non aveva mai imparato la scienza illogica del sentire umano. Non era in possesso della giusta chiave per dischiudere i cancelli che l’avrebbero portato nel mondo della gente comune, alle prese con problemi da mortali, ma anche capace di venirne fuori più grazie al cuore che grazie al cervello.  
Non era forse per questo che alla fine, anche se non riusciva a farlo sino al punto di ritrovare per intero la propria pace, John lo perdonava? Da due anni a quella parte era come se lo riperdonasse ogni giorno; di attimo in attimo addirittura. Ed era quello il motivo, sì. Quello e il fatto che lo amava.  
Lo amava ancora.  
Avrebbe voluto decidersi e odiarlo con più forza, o assolverlo e basta e poi ricominciare da capo, ma lo amava e così si ritrovava sempre in bilico, in equilibrio precario e incerto.  
John era ancora innamorato. Era quello il problema che Sherlock non riusciva ad afferrare. Era l’amore il piccolo pedone mancante sulla sua scacchiera. Era l’amore che, anche se Sherlock l’avesse chiesto, John non sapeva proprio come dargli.  
Era l’amore che aveva capito di provare solo quando l’aveva perso e che non era mai stato capace di confessare in modo esplicito, se non a se stesso.  
Dubitava che, se mai avesse capito che era quello il punto, Sherlock avrebbe saputo cosa farsene. E di sicuro, in ogni caso, non avrebbe saputo come maneggiarlo e alla fine avrebbe ferito entrambi.  
John ne era così convinto che per sentirsi infelice non aveva nemmeno bisogno di pensare a Mary e a quanto ingiusto e sleale nei suoi confronti fosse quel che provava per Sherlock.  
Sherlock era la fonte del suo peccato ma ne era anche la punizione.  
Sherlock era la sua condanna per qualunque colpa avesse mai commesso.  
Ma poteva negare di essere lui che sceglieva quella condanna ogni giorno? Poteva fingere di non aver avuto un’opportunità per dire basta, due anni prima, e da allora di averne avute mille altre ogni giorno, ma di aver deciso che Sherlock gli era necessario come lo era l’aria che respirava e che non avrebbe mai potuto averne a sufficienza? Oh, certo, sì, poteva. E avrebbe anche potuto biasimare solo Sherlock, ma che senso avrebbe avuto?  
«Non ti odio, Sherlock, va bene? Ok? Non ti odio. Ma non stai bene e non stai ragionando e ora devi lasciare che io vada a prendere la mia borsa.»  
Il modo in cui Sherlock scosse con violenza il capo, chiudendo gli occhi e con le labbra troppo pallide contratte in una brutta smorfia, piantò un chiodo dritto nel suo stomaco.  
«Ho bisogno di quel pezzo, John. Mi serve. Senza quel pezzo non posso finire la partita. È così irritante. È… Ne ho bisogno. Ti prego, John, rimettilo sulla scacchiera. Per favore…»  
Con la voce di un ottava più alta di quanto avrebbe desiderato, John rispose: «Non c’è nessun pezzo e nessuna scacchiera, Sherlock, stai praticamente delirando. Lasciami lavorare, se non vuoi che faccia quella telefonata».  
Avrebbe anche voluto dirgli che, quando ci si metteva e perfino mentre sragionava, sapeva essere la creatura più orribile e irritante dell’universo.  
Avrebbe voluto concedersi una risata amara e sguaiata e dirgli che sentirsi ridurre a una partita a scacchi di sicuro non lo stimolava al perdono.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto essere sincero e spietato, ma che cosa ne avrebbe ricavato, date le condizioni di Sherlock?  
Si alzò, invece, in un impeto così risoluto che niente e nessuno potesse fermarlo, e raggiunse finalmente la propria borsa e i medicinali.  
Sherlock non fece che chiamarlo per nome come in una litania stonata e lamentosa per tutto il tempo in cui lui rimase in cucina per procurarsi un bicchiere d’acqua e recuperare dal refrigeratore la borsa del ghiaccio.  
In un’altra occasione avrebbe scosso il capo un po’ raccapricciato e un po’ divertito, ma per nulla stupito, per quel che Sherlock teneva accanto ai più comuni surgelati.  
In un’altra occasione o in un’altra vita. Una in cui non ci fosse un buco di tre anni e in cui lui non si fosse appena reso conto di essersi illuso per altri due che quella voragine avesse un fondo e potesse essere colmata.  
Di vita a cui fare riferimento, però, ne aveva una sola, quindi si affrettò a tornare in camera senza degnare il contenuto del frizzer di altro che di una brevissima occhiata semidisgustata.  
Si aspettava di doversi cimentare in una piccola lotta per somministrare a Sherlock le medicine e prevedeva di doverne ingaggiare un’altra, un po’ più impegnativa ed estenuante, solo per poter piazzare la borsa del ghiaccio sulla sua fronte. Ci era già passato a inizio serata quando Sherlock, tra l’altro, era stato molto meno agitato.  
Invece non appena fu di nuovo accanto al suo letto Sherlock smise di invocare il suo nome, chiuse gli occhi e rimase incredibilmente quieto.  
Non emise un fiato né mosse neppure un mignolo per ribellarsi mentre John gli passava un braccio dietro le spalle e lo faceva sollevare il tanto sufficiente perché potesse bere.  
Si limitò a guardarlo, con le palpebre a mezz’asta, e a recuperare con dita un po’ incerte le pillole che gli venivano offerte. Le buttò giù, tentando di inghiottirle senza neppure l’ausilio dell’acqua che John gli aveva portato.  
John gli appoggiò il bicchiere sulle labbra, cercando di non pensare né a quanto erano pallide e screpolate né a tutte le menzogne che gli avevano detto.  
Non sapeva che sapore avessero, non le aveva mai assaggiate, ma erano state così bugiarde che avrebbe voluto morderle fino a farle sanguinare e, nello stesso tempo, erano così sciupate che avrebbe desiderato lenirne il tormento con un bacio.  
Avrebbe potuto farlo. Sarebbe stato così facile chinarsi e inumidire la bocca di Sherlock con la propria.  
Era quasi certo che Sherlock il giorno successivo non l’avrebbe nemmeno ricordato.  
Mary invece non l’avrebbe mai saputo.  
Ma lui sì. Lui non sarebbe stato capace di scordarlo per il resto dei suoi giorni.  
Inoltre non poteva. Non era solo questione di essere medico e di avere davanti un paziente che non avrebbe potuto opporgli alcuna difesa.  
«Sono meglio di così» si disse e si morse con forza l’interno delle guance finché Sherlock non ebbe smesso di bere e non si fu riadagiato sul cuscino.  
«Sono molto meglio di così.» Ma non riusciva a esserne del tutto convinto. Una piccola parte del suo cuore era così sincera da ammettere che aveva anche paura. Timore che se avesse ceduto anche solo una volta poi non sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi. Non si sarebbe limitato a un bacio. Non si sarebbe limitato a metterci solo amore.  
In guerra aveva visto come la violenza potesse essere un fiore ingordo dall’aspetto innocente e innocuo. Un fiore terribile, invitante e troppo facile da cogliere.  
Poteva prendere Sherlock a pugni e fargli del male, ma c’erano angoli bui dentro l’anima di ognuno, la sua compresa, ed erano angoli oltre i quali lui non si voleva affacciare.  
«Stai giù» disse, senza prendersi la briga di suonare minimamente cortese.  
Sherlock obbedì con quella inquietante remissività che pareva aver appena scoperto di possedere e John, malgrado il turbamento, riuscì a premergli la borsa del ghiaccio sulla fronte bollente e sudata senza bisogno di alcuna schermaglia.  
Quando fu certo che non sarebbe scivolata via tornò a sedersi in attesa.  
Scartò l’ipotesi di restare sul letto come poco prima e si appollaio sul bordo della sedia. La scomodità della sua posizione era una perfetta metafora del suo disagio interiore, ma a osservarlo dall’esterno lo si sarebbe potuto credere un qualsiasi dottore preoccupato per il proprio paziente.  
Sherlock continuava a rimanere in silenzio. Aveva gli occhi socchiusi e respirava a fondo ma con estrema lentezza, non in modo irregolare o con fatica, ma in una maniera che a guardarlo dava l’idea di essere in ogni caso sfiancante.  
Lo si sarebbe detto tranquillo o semiaddormentato se non fosse stato per quei respiri e per via delle mani che invece tradivano una profonda agitazione.  
Le dita, lunghe pallide e nervose, si muovevano sul bianco del lenzuolo come a tracciare minuscoli circoletti senza senso o brevissime righe spezzate e inutili.  
Al di là di tutta quella immobilità Sherlock stava pensando, o comunque stava lottando intensamente per trovare le forze che gli consentissero di continuare a far funzionare il suo incredibile cervello secondo schemi pratici e sensati.  
Stava combattendo contro la febbre e il sonno per rimanere presente a se stesso e riflettere, qualunque fosse il problema sul quale si stava arrovellando.  
Doveva essere per quello che si era lasciato somministrare le medicine: perché pensava che se la temperatura fosse scesa forse poi sarebbe stato di nuovo capace di ragionare.  
«Lascia perdere, e riposa.» John sapeva che era inutile dirlo, però l’arrovellarsi di Sherlock stava iniziando a logorare anche lui.  
Per tutta risposta Sherlock gli piantò addosso uno sguardo umido ma tagliente come la lama di un rasoio. Uno sguardo che, prima di smarrirsi di nuovo e mostrare una deriva interiore inarrestabile, per un attimo parve scavare dentro l’anima di John senza la minima delicatezza.  
Fu come se Sherlock lo stesse studiando, nemmeno lui fosse un insetto ormai morto da infilzare su uno spillo e poi catalogare. Un coleottero raro ma non troppo e sul quale bisognava passare un paio di ore in più che sugli altri per essere certi di comprendere cosa lo rendeva differente. O magari un oggetto da esaminare e che poteva essere smontato per curiosità anche senza permesso.  
Erano piccole cose come quella che facevano sembrare Sherlock una macchina da guerra senza sentimenti. Piccoli gesti o comportamenti che lo rendevano così alieno e difficile da tollerare.  
Ed era nonostante tutte quelle piccole cose che John lo amava anche quando non riusciva a fare a meno di odiarlo.  
Il che però non lo rendeva meno vulnerabile o furioso quando era costretto a farci i conti in una maniera così assurda, faticosa e snervante.  
«Cristo, Sherlock!» Sbottare era inutile. Lo sarebbe stato anche se Sherlock non fosse stato ammalato, però così era anche ridicolo e patetico e lui avrebbe dovuto risparmiarselo, ma non riusciva più a trattenersi. «Falla finita! Non sono uno dei tuoi maledetti casi, non puoi decifrarmi, non puoi risolvermi come se fossi un problema. Non sono io il problema. Non sono io che ho costretto il mio migliore amico a guardare mente morivo. Non sono io che sono stato via per tre anni senza una parola. Non sono io l’egoista manipolatore che non ha mai nemmeno chiesto scusa. Non sono io il bugiardo! Puoi startene lì a pensare finché non ti va a fuoco il cervello e non cambierà il fatto che mi hai lasciato qui per tre anni a credere che… oh! Le stronzate che mi fai dire, Sherlock, non lo senti? Lasciami in pace. Ci sono cose che non vanno a posto solo perché lo vorresti e perché credi di aver capito tutto. Le persone non sono puzzle, fattene una ragione e lascia che il tempo mi aiuti a dimenticare oppure chiudiamola qui una volta per tutte.»  
Non si era nemmeno reso conto di essersi di nuovo alzato mentre buttava fuori parole e veleno. Se ne accorse solo quando le dita iniziarono a fargli male perché stava stringendo con forza eccessiva la spalliera della sedia.  
Sherlock invece sembrava imbambolato.  Aveva smesso perfino di tracciare segni a caso sul lenzuolo.  
«Ma tu sei stato via da me per tre anni, John.» Il tono era querulo e quasi oltraggiato, come quello di un bambino che non si sentiva compreso dagli adulti. «Per tre anni e… e due mesi. Due mesi e ventidue giorni, sì. Sono sicuro che è così. Sono millecentosettantasette giorni. Non sto sbagliando. Io… no, è giusto, è giusto… li ho contati un sacco di volte. Anche le ore. Sono esattamente… non riesco a dirlo adesso, ma so che le ho contate, John. Ore. Ore. Ore. Ore. Un sacco di ore. E giorni e ore e di nuovo… da capo… non finivano mai. Noia. Noia. Noia. Un mare infinito di noia. Anche se non stavo mai fermo tu non c’eri e la noia era così tanta che mi veniva da vomitare. Mi venivano i crampi e la nausea e dovevo spaccarmi le labbra con i denti per riuscire a ragionare. Ore, John. Non c’eri e mi annoiavo così tanto che avrei voluto morire. Senza di te mi annoiavo così tanto che mi faceva male.»  
John sentì il legno dello schienale scricchiolare sotto le dita e la bile che gli risaliva di nuovo in gola. Per un momento non fu più capace di vedere nulla di quel che lo circondava.  
Aveva sempre sentito dire “vedere nero” ma non aveva mai pensato che potesse succedere alla lettera nella vita reale.  
D’un tratto si ritrovò furioso e, nello stesso tempo, carico di altri sentimenti che avrebbe preferito non provare. Ne era così pieno che avrebbe potuto esplodere.  
Calò il pugno con tutte le sue forze e mentre lo faceva strinse i denti perché sapeva che il dolore sarebbe arrivato come una frustata e che non avrebbe potuto evitarlo. O quello, o sentire le ossa del viso di Sherlock che andavano in pezzi contro le sue nocche.  
La spalliera della sedia invece rimase intatta, malgrado il rumore secco e inquietante emesso dal legno mentre il dorso della mano sinistra di John lo colpiva una prima volta e poi ancora e ancora, con forza sufficiente a farlo scricchiolare.  
Sul dolore John non si era ingannato. Arrivò subito e gli spedì lampi roventi su per il polso e per il braccio, costringendolo a imprecare.  
Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi stupido, perché lo era. Rischiare di fratturarsi una mano era da pazzi e da idioti.  
Però la rabbia doveva pur venire fuori in qualche modo e John si conosceva abbastanza bene da accorgersi quando i suoi istinti rischiavano di andare del tutto fuori controllo. John era capace di uccidere.  
Inoltre era un piccolo trucchetto che in guerra si imparava alla prima ferita ed era proprio lui quello che, di norma, lo aveva insegnato ai soldati in attesa di venire medicati e misericordiosamente imbottiti di morfina: nulla scaccia un dolore lancinante quando una sofferenza ancora più forte.  
«Io non sono andato da nessuna parte!» ruggì, combattendo invano per riuscire a calmarsi. Iniziava a sentirsi come se fosse stato lui quello malato e immerso in un delirio insensato. «Io ero qui a piangere sulla tua fottuta tomba e a chiedermi perché era successo e a odiarmi per non averti salvato. Ero qui, non sono andato da nessuna parte. Non ho mentito, non ti ho fatto del male. Sono rimasto qui a crederti morto per tutto il tempo. Soltanto un pazzo squilibrato come te può rimproverarmi…  Ah! Dio, è così stupido…»  
Gli stava venendo da ridere. Una di quelle risate che si tirano dietro i singhiozzi, una risata amara e insopprimibile, proprio come il pulsare del dolore che gli intorpidiva la mano.  
Le cose grottesche l’avevano sempre portato a una strana ilarità pungente e cosa poteva esserci di più grottesco di lui che ancora tentava di ragionare con un essere bizzarro e anormale come Sherlock, specie in un momento come quello. Era come pretendere di discutere con un bambino di tre anni, ubriaco e cresciuto in una campana di vetro lontano da qualunque contatto umano.  
Sherlock era pazzo, certo, ma lui non doveva esserlo di meno.  
«Hai scelto tu, Sherlock» aggiunse, anche se era davvero una follia andare avanti nel discorso. «Sei tu che hai deciso di mentirmi e di stare lontano per tre anni.»  
Sherlock annuì e tentò di ribattere, ma parve subito rinunciare.  
Si portò una mano al viso, spazzando via la borsa del ghiaccio e scompigliando più che mai le ciocche nere e umide di sudore che gli ricadevano sugli occhi.  
Ogni suo gesto rivelava debolezza e frustrazione.  
John lo guardò mordersi le labbra, aggrottare le sopracciglia e premersi più volte il palmo di una mano sulla fronte, come se stesse provando in tutti i modi a spremere fuori idee e concetti. Lo vide muovere le labbra senza emettere un suono, come se le frasi che avrebbe voluto formulare gli si fossero incastrate in gola.  
Era uno spettacolo che lo feriva. Per quanto odio potesse provare in quel momento, per quanto forte potesse essere il suo astio verso Sherlock e per quanto risentimento potesse ancora nutrire nei suoi confronti non era così cieco da non capire che anche lui soffriva.  
John non riusciva a fidarsi e non riusciva a perdonarlo in modo definitivo ma era conscio di non essere il solo che si sentiva infelice.  
Sherlock a modo suo si dibatteva come un naufrago nel bel mezzo di una burrasca. Provava a risalire a galla ed era evidente che non ci riusciva e che gli mancava il fiato.  
«Lo so, John.» Rauche e graffianti le prime parole erano finalmente riuscite ad aprirsi un varco oltre la confusione, la febbre e un paio di labbra troppo screpolate. «Lo so. Lo so. So tutto. L’ho progettato. Era così perfetto e chiaro e stava funzionando. Funzionava così bene, era un piano così brillante. Lo so. Ma ero così solo, John. Prima di conoscerti e mentre tu non c’eri più. Per ore e ore e ore e ore. Per anni. Ero solo e non funzionava più. Non mi piaccio più. Da solo non funziono più. Non riesco a sistemare del tutto le cose e quando tu vai via mi si blocca il cervello. Soltanto tu lo fai ripartire e… e poi lo blocchi di nuovo. Senza di te non funziono più.»  
La risata gli si era interrotta in gola da un pezzo, ma John ne sentiva ancora l’eco nelle orecchie e oltre quello percepiva il rombo ossessivo del cuore.  
Più Sherlock cercava di spiegarsi e più gli veniva voglia di spaccargli la faccia o di stringerlo sin quasi a soffocarlo e di dirgli che lo amava e che era soprattutto per quello che non poteva più ascoltare neanche mezza sillaba di quei deliri.  
Le giustificazioni e le recriminazioni di Sherlock erano così folli e poco umane e presuntuose da suonare offensive e crudeli, però nello stesso tempo erano anche tutto il contrario e John sentiva di non avere più resistenze da opporre a quella pazzia.  
Non era capace di dimenticare il passato e, contemporaneamente, non sapeva come smettere di amare Sherlock, nonostante tutto.  
«Ti prego.» Il suo fu un cedimento senza ritegno. «Sono stanco. Non ce la faccio davvero più e tu hai la febbre e devi dormire. Andare avanti così è inutile e non fa bene a nessuno. Chiudi gli occhi e basta Sherlock. Lascia perdere e dormi.»  
Non si era aspettato di ottenere granché, e provò a incassare come poteva quando vide Sherlock scuotere il capo con violenza e tentare di mettersi seduto.  
«Non voglio che succeda di nuovo, John. Se te ne vai sarò solo e da quando ti conosco ho bisogno di te per funzionare. Prima non importava, ma da quando ti conosco mi servi. Ho passato tre anni senza di te, e so che è vero. Se ti lascio andare non riuscirò più a fare niente. Se te ne vai smetterò di funzionare.»  
John inspirò più lentamente che poteva.  
«Non è vero.» Ogni parola gli costava uno sforzo sovraumano. «È una sciocchezza, Sherlock. Funzioni benissimo anche senza di me.» Semmai era vero il contrario.  
«Hai funzionato per più di trent’anni prima di conoscermi e l’hai fatto anche mentre non c’ero. Hai funzionato così bene che sei riuscito a distruggere l’organizzazione di Moriarty e ritornare a Londra.»  
Sherlock si puntellò con le braccia contro il materasso e scosse di nuovo il capo. «Solo perché dovevo.  Solo perché così avrei potuto tornare da te ed essere di nuovo a posto. Se ti lascio andare… se solo penso di lasciarti andare, mi si blocca il cervello. E non servo più a niente. Non sono niente se non posso usare il mio cervello, John. Non funziono. Sono inutile. Divento un orologio rotto. Senza di te sono inutile. I miei ingranaggi si bloccano e io non ho più senso. Se non ci sei perdo la testa e non ho più nessun senso.»  
John non avrebbe saputo dire quando si era mosso per raggiungere il letto e forse nemmeno cosa stava facendo, però a un tratto Sherlock era tra le sue braccia e lui non riusciva a smettere di stringerlo tanto da bloccargli il fiato, anche se continuava a ripetersi che non doveva.  
Aveva mille e una ragione per non farlo, e una di queste era viva e lo aveva sposato.  
Mary era stata la sua scelta. Mary lo amava. E lui amava lei, a modo suo.  
Mary però era capace di esistere anche senza di lui. Mary non parlava di se stessa come se stesse descrivendo una macchina e non aveva bisogno di lui per ricordarsi che invece era sin troppo umana.  
Mary era conscia di essere viva e dotata di sentimenti anche senza bisogno che lui le rammentasse che lo era. Sherlock no.  
Sherlock era uno stupido e stava tremando così tanto che non poteva essere solo per la febbre.  
Sherlock aveva bisogno di lui in modi in cui Mary non avrebbe mai avuto bisogno di nessuno.  
E lui aveva bisogno di Sherlock nella stessa maniera, anche se ci avrebbe messo una vita a fidarsi di nuovo del tutto.  
«Stupido. Idiota. Bastardo. Pazzo impossibile che non sei altro.» Le prime parole si persero tra le ciocche nere e sudate che si arricciavano sul collo di Sherlock, là dove John aveva affondato il viso. «Stupido! Stupido. Maledetto idiota.»  
Il cuore di John sembrava ammattito e le sue mani, malgrado il dolore che ancora intorpidiva la sinistra, non volevano saperne di staccarsi dalla stoffa umida e stropicciata del pigiama di Sherlock.  
«Non sei un robot, non hai bisogno di nessuno per funzionare. Le persone non sono cose, le persone non funzionano, vivono. Non hai bisogno di nessuno per essere vivo.»  
A volte perfino lui finiva con il considerare Sherlock alla stregua di una strana macchina intricata e incomprensibile, ma nello stesso tempo sapeva quanto era fragile e umano.  
«La gente non funziona, la gente vive. Tu sei umano quanto tutti gli altri.»  
Sherlock si agitò nella sua stretta, al punto che lui dovette per forza scioglierlo dall’abbraccio.  
D’un tratto si ritrovò con le sue mani che gli circondavano il viso e la sua fronte premuta contro la fronte, talmente forte da fargli provare dolore.  
«Non è vero. Non sono come gli altri, John. Non sono mai stato come gli altri. So essere solo così. Esisto solo se esiste il mio cervello e se non ci sei e capisco che non ci sarai mai più il mio cervello si spegne. E allora non esito più. È come se fossi morto davvero.»  
John lo baciò prima di tutto per farlo stare zitto.  
Aveva il petto in fiamme e gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. Si sentiva terrorizzato e pieno di ansia e di rimorsi nei confronti di Mary.  
La sua mente continuava ad ammonirlo sul fatto che l’indomani Sherlock, passata la febbre, avrebbe smesso di pensarla così e che, in ogni caso, non aveva mai detto in modo inequivocabile di amarlo.  
Il suo cuore, però, continuava a rimbombare impazzito in ogni vena e a ripetergli che Sherlock gli aveva appena confessato di non poter vivere senza di lui.  
John doveva baciarlo.  Ne aveva un bisogno disperato che ormai andava al di là di qualunque altra cosa, la prudenza, la morale e la sua etica professionale comprese.  
Era una necessità così vitale e impellente da non poter essere soppressa per nessun motivo e quindi John si arrese, una volta per tutte.  
Le labbra di Sherlock erano ruvide per colpa della febbre. Aride e secche graffiavano sulle sue, e per un solo interminabile istante rimasero chiuse, tese e immobili sotto il suo assalto.  
Sherlock non si era aspettato il bacio.  
 John lo sentiva nel modo in cui i muscoli della sua schiena gli si erano appena irrigiditi sotto le dita.  
La cosa gli fece mancare il respiro. Poi si sentì tirare i capelli, dietro la nuca.  
Erano troppo corti perché Sherlock potesse trovarci davvero un utile appiglio, ma il gesto era carico di un bisogno inequivocabile.  
John lo sentì aprirsi finalmente al bacio e incominciare a ricambiare, anche se in un modo così goffo e confuso da essere più disarmante di mille parole.  
Non aveva importanza. Non lo stava baciando per desiderio, anche se Dio solo sapeva quante volte l’aveva desiderato e con quanta violenza era stato capace di volerlo per sé in ogni senso possibile.  
In quel momento, però, le esigenze del suo corpo erano niente in confronto a quelle del suo cuore.  
Stava baciando Sherlock perché era la sola cosa possibile, perfino quando sapeva che era sbagliato per una marea di motivi diversi.  
Stava leccando le sue labbra perché doveva sapere che sapore avevano ed essere sicuro che non bruciassero solo a causa della febbre.  
Stava riversando nella sua bocca tre anni di vita vissuta solo a metà, ma anche tutto il sollievo di sentire che ora Sherlock era tra le sue braccia ed era vivo, tangibile, a portata di mano come non lo era mai stato, neppure prima del suo finto suicidio.  
E nello stesso tempo, che fosse giusto o meno, che fosse egoistico e da incoscienti o meno, John stava reclamando per sé tutto ciò che Sherlock poteva dargli.  
Pazienza se non era un bacio perfetto. Pazienza per il cozzare dei denti e per il sapore della febbre in sottofondo. Pazienza se Sherlock non sapeva nemmeno da che parte cominciare e aveva la fronte ancora bollente e il respiro troppo affannato.  
John gli sfiorò la gola con le dita e poi scese fino ad appoggiargli una mano sul petto.  
Sapeva che, all’occorrenza,  Sherlock era capace di modificare il battito del proprio cuore, ma dubitava che ne fosse in grado anche nelle sue attuali condizioni e comunque a lui non importava che quel pulsare fosse del tutto sincero o no, voleva solo sentirlo sotto il palmo, quasi pelle contro pelle se non fosse stato per la stoffa sottile del pigiama.  
Che Sherlock era vivo, e non morto in una maniera terribile, lo sapeva ormai da due anni e aveva avuto modo di allungare più volte una mano per toccarlo e sincerarsi che non si stava solo illudendo o torturando con un sogno che poi sarebbe svanito.  
Però, fino ad allora, non aveva mai avuto l’occasione di dimostrarlo a se stesso con così tanta forza e in maniera così definitiva.  
E poi era una cosa davvero idiota, certo, ma aveva semplicemente voglia di registrare ogni ticchettio di quelli che Sherlock era convinto fossero solo ingranaggi privi di calore.  
Senza spostare le dita interruppe per un attimo il bacio e si asciugò gli occhi con il dorso dell’altra mano.  
Le sue labbra si arricciarono in un sorriso un po’ smarrito.  
Stava per mettere il suo cuore tra le mani meno pratiche di come andava maneggiato che si potessero immaginare ed era sul punto di consegnarsi a un pazzo che non avrebbe mai ragionato né agito come un comune amante e compagno.  
Aveva appena gettato alle ortiche la propria morale di medico, la lealtà che lo legava a Mary, i suoi voti matrimoniali.  
Tutto lo portava a credere che se ne sarebbe pentito e presto. Ogni avvenimento di quel passato che ancora gli bruciava nel petto e nella memoria gli annunciava una rovinosa catastrofe a venire.  
Nonostante ciò John era felice.  
Più felice di quanto rammentasse di essere mai stato in vita sua, tranne forse il giorno in cui si era laureato e si era sentito come se avesse avuto il mondo in tasca.  
Da quando aveva smesso di baciarlo Sherlock lo guardava con gli occhi troppo vicini ai suoi, lo sguardo un po’ fuori fuoco però concentratissimo.  
Aveva di nuovo quell’aria come se intendesse fargli un buco nell’anima e poi tirane fuori i pezzi più sensibili solo per sezionarli. John però non riusciva più a sentirsi sminuito da quello scrutinio tanto indiscreto.  
Ora che ne capiva il significato non ne era più irritato. Intimorito invece sì, ma anche pronto a lasciarsi smontare in mille pezzi, se era quello che a Sherlock serviva per capire che lo amava e che non intendeva lasciarlo mai più da solo ad arrovellarsi e a combattere con se stesso, incapace anche solo di pensare.  
Non aveva dubbi: Sherlock sarebbe rimasto sempre la creatura egotica, disfunzionale e incredibilmente irritante che era. Non si illudeva di poterlo cambiare a proprio piacimento e di poterne fare una persona che si potesse amare senza troppo arrovellarsi e senza venire feriti sin troppo spesso.  
Del resto, per quanto a volte lo odiasse per quel suo essere tanto tagliente e complicato, era per lo stesso motivo che non solo lo amava ma si era sempre sentito in dovere di proteggerlo.  
«Sono qui» disse, anche se Sherlock non gli aveva posto alcuna domanda. «La tua stupida partita a scacchi è finita, ok?»  
Lo vide annuire. Per Sherlock tutta quella follia aveva un senso.  
Per lui invece era il rischio più alto che avesse mai corso. Gli era sempre piaciuto rischiare.  
Si chinò di nuovo su Sherlock e gli morse un labbro. Piano, gentilmente, giusto il tanto da costringerlo ad aprire la bocca e a regalargli un sussulto e il suo respiro sul viso. Il tanto da consentirsi un accesso oltre tutti i suoi muri e le sue bizzarre difese inconsce e arzigogolate.  
Le mani di Sherlock di nuovo strette a coppa sulle sue guance un po’ umide di lacrime lo sorpresero quasi più del vigore con cui lo sentì ricambiare il bacio.  
«Sì» pensò con il cuore chiuso in una morsa priva di scampo, «aggrappati a me. Dio, se l’avessi fatto cinque anni fa, a costo di uccidere un esercito, non ti avrei lasciato cadere.»  
Se ci ripensava sentiva ruggire la rabbia e provava una furia omicida.  
La spense nel calore di un altro bacio, più lento, più languido e più prolungato.  
Il suo corpo si mosse per trovare una posizione più comoda e meno precaria che gli consentisse di rimanere vicino a Sherlock il più possibile senza gravarlo con il proprio peso.  
Strinse le ciocche dietro alla sua nuca e gli fece inclinare il capo per baciargli anche il mento e la gola.  
Non aveva intenti sessuali. Non in quel momento e non mentre erano entrambi così fragili.  
Si limitò a inspirare l’odore della pelle di Sherlock e a sfiorarla con le labbra dischiuse. Baciò la linea della mascella, l’angolo delle labbra, gli zigomi affilatissimi e perfino le palpebre e le tempie che continuavano a scottare di febbre.  
Sapeva che non avrebbero potuto restare così a lungo. Sherlock aveva bisogno di riposare e forse anche di un’altra borsa del ghiaccio.  
La temperatura era già calata a livelli un po’ meno allarmanti per via dei farmaci che gli aveva somministrato. La situazione, almeno da quel punto di vista, stava pian piano tornando sotto controllo.  
Ma restava il fatto che Sherlock avrebbe avuto un gran bisogno di dormire.  
John avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e convincerlo ad arrendersi al sonno.  
Staccarsi da lui, ora che finalmente lo aveva tra le braccia, però, era difficilissimo.  
Avevano aspettato entrambi per un tempo troppo lungo, avevano troppi anni da recuperare.  
John aveva paura. Temeva di scoprire che si stava sbagliando quando diceva a se stesso che il suo amore era ricambiato e che Sherlock teneva a lui con prepotenza e perfino con ferocia.  
Era spaventato da quella possibilità, anche se, in fondo, era terrorizzato più dall’idea contraria.  
L’istinto gli diceva che Sherlock era suo, che Sherlock non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare, nemmeno se lui l’avesse voluto, e che non era la febbre che lo rendeva possessivo.  
Sherlock non gli avrebbe mai concesso di allontanarsi davvero dalla sua orbita e John non era sicuro di sapere come gestirlo in una relazione di coppia.  
Il solo pensiero lo riempiva di ansia e di sgomento.  
Nessuno dei due sentimenti, però – nemmeno quando a dar loro manforte accorrevano rimorso e vergogna – era tenace a sufficienza da superare il senso di sollievo e l’appagamento che gli dava anche solo affondare il viso nell’incavo del collo di Sherlock e sentirlo tremare un po’ sotto i suoi baci.  
La sua bocca non riusciva a stancarsi e a smettere di cercare un contatto sempre più intimo e prolungato.  
Sherlock era un essere umano impossibile, ma John lo sentiva suo in una maniera in cui nessun altro al mondo avrebbe mai potuto esserlo.  
Sherlock lo faceva ammattire e nello stesso tempo lo completava. Sherlock lo rendeva irrequieto e lo destabilizzava, ma era anche capace di donargli un vuoto mentale quasi assoluto che assomigliava un po’ all’oblio e un po’ al totale appagamento.  
Sherlock poteva causare i suoi incubi o scacciarli con la medesima facilità.  
E, anche se Sherlock alla fine fosse stato destinato a distruggere entrambi, John l’avrebbe voluto in ogni caso. L’avrebbe scelto contro ogni logica e sopra ogni altro affetto.  
Era una sicurezza così granitica, la sua, che l’ultimo bacio si trasformò in qualcosa di molto più profondo e disperato e vorace.  
Sherlock parve esserne travolto e gli si spinse contro con tutto il corpo, allungando le mani per bloccargli i polsi dietro la schiena in un gesto che lo faceva sembrare indeciso tra il desiderio di respingerlo e quello di trattenerlo a sé.  
John avrebbe potuto liberarsi con facilità ma non lo fece.  
Le braccia di Sherlock che lo circondavano, la sensazione di averlo così vicino, il modo in cui un attimo prima gli si era strusciato contro avevano risvegliato anche il suo desiderio.  
Erano anni che conosceva il morso improvviso delle voglie che Sherlock era capace di suscitargli senza neppure accorgersene. Di conseguenza era anche allenato a tenerle sotto controllo, per quanto crudele potesse essere ogni nuova rinuncia.  
A volte la sua frustrazione era stata tale da ferirlo o da renderlo furioso.  
Non quella notte, però. Il suo corpo si era appena risvegliato e protestava il proprio bisogno, ma lui lo mise a tacere senza grandi rimpianti.  
Non era il momento giusto.  
Con un sospiro baciò piano l’unico pezzetto scoperto del petto di Sherlock, là dove lo scollo del pigiama lasciava la pelle nuda ed esposta, poco più giù della V delle clavicole.  
Senza fare nulla per nascondere che era eccitato gli accarezzò un fianco, fermando le dita giusto un secondo prima che si tuffassero sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni.  
Voleva che Sherlock sapesse – per il poco che la febbre gli consentiva di percepire con chiarezza – che lui lo desiderava e che in futuro non aveva nessuna intenzione di stargli accanto solo in una maniera platonica.  
Sherlock provò a dire qualcosa, ma riuscì a prodursi solo in un mugolio un po’ affannato mentre John ricominciava a baciarlo.  
Il suo tentativo di parlare si spense in un singhiozzo liquido e vagamente osceno.  
John sorrise, con gli angoli della bocca che si arricciavano in una sorta di smorfia divertita e maliziosa.  
Era difficile da credere ma stava succedendo davvero: lui e Sherlock erano sdraiati insieme su un letto, in un groviglio parecchio intricato di lenzuola e gambe. Si stavano baciando. I corpi di entrambi stavano reagendo in maniera inequivocabile alla comune vicinanza.  
Il mondo era svanito o se non altro si era ristretto allo spazio necessario per contenerli così com’erano: vicinissimi e annodati l’uno all’altro.  
Tutto il resto non aveva poi troppa importanza, a tutto il resto si poteva pensare dopo, specialmente ora che, poggiando la fronte su quella di Sherlock o premendoci sopra le labbra, John poteva sentire che la febbre stava continuando a calare. Sherlock stava già meglio.  
Messo da parte il resto dell’universo lo baciò ancora, godendosi il miracolo di averlo finalmente per sé e di essere riuscito ad ammutolirlo.  
Aveva come l’impressione che, un bacio dopo l’altro, un respiro dopo l’altro, perfino i pensieri di Sherlock si fossero zittiti.  
Le occhiate che ogni tanto Sherlock gli lanciava da dietro lo schermo delle ciglia scurissime parevano volerglielo confermare, perché a tratti sembravano vagamente allarmate, come se lui fosse sgomento di avere la mente vuota, una volta tanto.  
Poi però si lasciava trascinare più a fondo nel bacio e John pensava che forse quel modo di spegnere il cervello non lo terrificava quanto l’incapacità di sgrovigliare le idee e trovare una maniera per far sì che lui lo perdonasse.  
Anche solo per quel motivo valeva la pena di continuare a divorargli le labbra e lui lo fece fino a ritrovarsi di nuovo a corto di fiato.   
  
 

*

  
  
Nel momento in cui riemerse dal bacio John si rese conto che aveva perso del tutto la cognizione del tempo.  
Non sapeva bene quando Sherlock si era aggrappato con entrambe le mani al suo maglione, sformandolo tutto sui fianchi. Lo teneva stretto in un modo che, a mente lucida, avrebbe di sicuro giudicato ridicolo e puerile.  
A John sembrava solo struggente e perfetto e dovette imporsi su se stesso con ogni grammo della propria forza di volontà per decidere a districarsi da quella sorta di goffo abbraccio iperdrammatico.  
Mentre ci provava gettò un’occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino.  
Mancavano ancora un paio d’ore all’alba e sia lui che Sherlock – Sherlock soprattutto – avevano bisogno di dormire.  
John immaginava che lui, in realtà, non ci sarebbe riuscito. Avrebbe passato le ore che lo separavano dal prossimo incontro con uno Sherlock davvero senziente a farsi venire un milione di ansie e dubbi, e su tutto avrebbe aleggiato onnipresente il rimorso nei confronti di Mary.  
Una cosa infatti era certa:  qualunque cosa gli riservasse il futuro, lui non poteva comunque tornare indietro.  
Forse una volta passata la febbre Sherlock avrebbe riso all’idea di intavolare una vera e propria relazione di coppia – e chiunque, a parte forse la signora Hudson, avrebbe fatto altrettanto all’idea di Sherlock Holmes impelagato in una interazione sentimentale – ma John non avrebbe più potuto negare i propri sentimenti.  
Era uno dei più grossi azzardi possibili, ma non aveva scelta, non c’era via di ritorno.  
Sarebbe rimasto con Sherlock oppure avrebbe preso la sua strada lontano da Londra e da tutti, cercando di ricostruire se stesso in solitudine, anche se dubitava che ci sarebbe riuscito. Ci aveva già provato nei tre anni in cui aveva creduto che Sherlock fosse morto. Da solo non ce l’aveva fatta. Mary aveva dovuto ripescarlo dal fondo del pozzo di nulla in cui il lutto l’aveva gettato.  
Lui le aveva dato una mano, certo, ma senza di lei non sarebbe mai riuscito a rialzarsi.  
Proprio per quello non poteva mentirle e restarle ancora accanto. Mary non meritava un marito bugiardo.  
Era la sola a cui lui avesse mai lasciato se non altro intuire cosa aveva provato per Sherlock. John era certo che avesse capito ben più di quel che le aveva confessato.  
Malgrado ciò l’aveva scelto e poi l’aveva lasciato tornare accanto a Sherlock quando quest’ultimo era ricomparso due anni prima.  
Mary avrebbe avuto ogni motivo per istigarlo a troncare ogni possibile rapporto, invece aveva fatto quasi da paciere.  
Forse aveva pensato che allontanarli non sarebbe servito o che avrebbe ottenuto l’effetto contrario. Magari si era detta che non importava perché lui alla fine sarebbe comunque tornato a casa da lei; che era lei che aveva sposato.  
John sperava che in parte Mary avesse anche deciso che, semplicemente, preferiva saperlo felice che tenerlo legato a qualunque costo.  
Sarebbe stato da lei. Per questo la amava, anche se non riusciva ad amarla quanto amava Sherlock.  
Sarebbe stato tutto più facile se solo ci fosse riuscito.  
Non lo era nemmeno un po’, invece.  
Ma sarebbe stato meglio pensarci dopo essersi assicurati che Sherlock stesse meglio e che, finalmente, dormisse un po’.  
Quindi, sia pur con un certo sforzo, riuscì a districare il maglione dalle dita nervose che lo trattenevano e si mise a sedere sul letto.  
«Ah-a… John… ho la testa che mi scoppia.»  
Sherlock si coprì la faccia con una mano, impedendogli di guardarlo dritto negli occhi come avrebbe voluto.  
Pazienza. Lui era prima di tutto un medico e per una sola notte se l’era già scordato fin troppe volte.  
«Se ti decidessi a dormire passerebbe» disse, asciutto. «Vado a prenderti dell’altra acqua, ti misuro la temperatura e poi voglio che ti addormenti.»  
Sherlock lo bloccò per un polso come aveva fatto all’inizio della nottata.  
«Andrai via? Quando passerà la febbre andrai via? Ricomincerà tutto da capo con te che ti ostini a… a…»  
«A cosa? A voler essere sposato con la donna meravigliosa che mi ha rimesso al mondo dopo che tu mi avevi distrutto la vita? Con la donna che è mia moglie e che non merito nemmeno un po’.» John sentì la frase che risuonava nel suo cervello ma non la pronunciò. Il momento in cui era stato ancora possibile liberarsi di Sherlock e dell’amore che, nonostante tutto, provava per lui era ormai passato, anche a voler supporre che quel momento fosse mai esistito.  
«No» rispose, con la gola un po’ secca. «Ho intenzione di restare.»  
Non era il caso di aggiungere altro per il momento. Ci sarebbe stato tempo, una volta che Sherlock fosse tornato nel pieno possesso della propria assurda mente, per comunicargli che restare aveva senso solo se poteva essere per lui ben più che un biografo, un coinquilino e una spalla durante le indagini.  
«Restare davvero?» La voce arrivava come attutita da dietro la mano che Sherlock aveva ancora appoggiata sul viso.  
Per un attimo nella stanza scese il silenzio. John avrebbe voluto dire di nuovo che non intendeva più andarsene. Oppure avrebbe voluto chinarsi a baciare Sherlock prima che ricominciasse a straparlare.  
Erano bastati pochi momenti senza baci perché il suo cervello ricominciasse a macinare e per di più, data la situazione, a farlo in maniera incoerente.  
Decisamente John avrebbe dovuto baciarlo. Ma non lo fece.  
Una piccola parte egoistica del suo cuore aveva bisogno che certe cose venissero dette, anche se era consapevole che Sherlock non le avrebbe mai espresse in una maniera ordinaria e probabilmente nemmeno gentile.  
«Lo so…» il fiato usciva a sbuffi nervosi, tra una parola e l’altra «che sono difficile, John. Sono una persona difficile. Lo so. Non diventerò mai meno…  mai… normale. Non voglio essere normale. Odio essere normale. Essere normali è noioso e idiota. Tu sei normale e non ho mai capito come fai a sopportarlo. Io non posso. Non voglio e non ci riesco. Ho bisogno che resti. Ho bisogno di te per essere me nella maniera giusta. Se te ne vai ricomincerò a ragionare a vuoto ogni volta che non sei nella stanza e non ce la faccio. Non posso. Divento matto. Diventa tutto confuso e orribile. Divento stupido e banale. Odio così tanto essere banale, John. Devi rimanere. Devi rimanere. Devi…»  
John alla fine si arrese: non esisteva altro modo. Scostò la mano dietro cui Sherlock si nascondeva – anche se lui avrebbe negato recisamente che si potesse parlare di nascondigli – e gli assestò un morso sul labbro inferiore.  
Uno forte abbastanza da fargli un po’ male, perché Sherlock era una persona insopportabile che si meritava una piccola punizione. Ma anche uno abbastanza possessivo e inequivocabile da rassicurarlo.  
«Non vado da nessuna parte.» Soffiò le sillabe su una delle sue tempie accaldate. «Tranne che in cucina a prenderti dell’acqua. Dopodiché voglio che dormi e lo farai, perché ne hai bisogno. Potremo parlare domani. Giuro che mi ritroverai qui quando ti svegli.»  
Sherlock annuì. John sentì una delle sue gote che gli sfregava contro il mento e avvertì un’ondata di calore che gli si espandeva per il petto e saliva fino a riempirgli anche il cervello.  
Si rimise a sedere con decisione ma non senza una breve fitta di rimpianto.  
Sherlock questa volta lo lasciò andare e lui ne approfittò per scendere dal letto e precipitarsi in cucina prima che qualcos’altro gli impedisse di muoversi.  
Tornò poco dopo con una bicchiere pieno d’acqua e, armato di molta pazienza e del termometro, dapprima si assicurò che Sherlock bevesse fino all’ultima goccia e poi gli misurò la temperatura.  
Il risultato di quell’ultimo esame lo rassicurò parecchio.  
«Sta scendendo» constatò, «ora devi solo riposare.»  
Riteneva che sarebbe stata una buona idea anche aiutare Sherlock a liberarsi del pigiama sudato e a indossarne uno più fresco e pulito, ma il solo pensiero della lotta che avrebbe potuto scaturire da un simile tentativo lo dissuase.  
Inoltre se anche l’operazione si fosse dimostrata assai semplice lui per ora non se la sentiva di trovarsi sotto gli occhi il corpo che, senza nutrire la minima speranza, aveva desiderato così tante volte.  
Un passo alla volta. Una cosa alla volta. Un cedimento alla volta.  
Per il momento gli bastava avvertire ancora il sapore della saliva di Sherlock mischiata alla propria.  
L’averlo baciato era un’enormità da metabolizzare.  
Così preferì soprassedere al cambio di pigiama e si limitò a dare una sommaria rassettata alle lenzuola e alla coperta per poi tornare alla sua postazione di vedetta seduto ai piedi del letto.  
Sherlock era di nuovo silenzioso e rimase tale per diversi minuti. Uno spazio di tempo abbastanza lungo perché lui ricominciasse a pensare a Mary e ai doveri che aveva verso di lei. Un tempo sufficiente perché si convincesse che Sherlock alla fine si era addormentato, lasciandolo solo con i suoi rimorsi e le sue speranze.  
Invece la voce di Sherlock lo sorprese di punto in bianco, costringendolo a riscuotersi dalle proprie riflessioni.  
«Prima c’è stata Parigi e poi Shangai e Tokyo e dopo Calcutta e quel posto sperduto in Afganistan con l’oleodotto e il Cairo… no, no, no… Mosca e poi il Cairo e Rabat e la villa vicino a San Francisco e Miami e dopo… dopo lo Yucatan e Caracas e di nuovo Parigi e credo Barcellona e Roma, o il contrario… e Napoli? Napoli e Milano e… Monaco e finalmente Londra. Monaco e Praga, sì. Sì, scordavo Praga. Era così noioso a Praga. E ogni mattina mi svegliavo in un posto nuovo ma pensavo: John è di là in cucina. Ti sentivo armeggiare con le tazze e il bollitore. Riuscivo perfino a capire con esattezza che marca di tè o di caffè stavi usando e quanto avevi tostato il pane per la colazione. Lo deducevo dall’odore. Però non era vero. Il mio cervello per un momento si rompeva e mi confondevo. Ti sentivo camminare nella stanza accanto ma non era vero. Non era mai vero. Sentivo il profumo del pane e non era vero… alla fine mi svegliavo del tutto e l’aria puzzava di spezie o odorava di salsedine o di… oh, che importa, non era vero. Il mio cervello è perfetto e non si inventa le cose, John, però io ti sentivo di là in cucina tutte le mattine. Quando non ero sveglio del tutto ti sentivo e mi sembrava così reale. E invece non c’eri. Tre anni e non c’eri mai e non potevo nemmeno dirti “mi dispiace”. Non potevo dirti che avevi ragione tu: la solitudine non mi ha protetto. Mi dispiace, John, per tutte le volte che non era vero e per te che hai pensato che ero morto. Non credevo che facesse così male. Sono sempre stato bravo a prevedere le cose ma questa volta no. Mi dispiace, John. Mi dispiace perché non eri lì in cucina quando mi svegliavo, mi dispiace che non fosse mai vero.»  
«Stupido! Perché non mi hai detto esattamente questo due anni fa quando mi sei ricomparso davanti? Perché devi sempre complicare le cose?» John fu sul punto di sgridarlo e invece si morse un labbro, prese l’ennesimo respiro profondo e contò i propri battiti accelerati finché non tornarono nella norma.  
Quella notte ogni cosa che Sherlock diceva riusciva a farlo sentire adirato, ma anche felice in un modo che lui non sarebbe stato capace di spiegare a parole.  
«Beh, ora ci sono, quindi deciditi a darmi retta e dormi.»  
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi, chiarissimi e ancora lucidi di febbre, e scosse il capo.  
«So che adesso sei vero. Non sono ancora diventato matto del tutto. Lo so. La mattina quando mi rado vedo la cicatrice» Le sue dita salirono a sfiorare il sopracciglio destro, «la tocco e so per certo che ora ci sei davvero. Ma non sei comunque qui quando entro in cucina appena sveglio.»  
«Stupido…» Alla fine John lo disse davvero, ma con il tono più intenerito che gli fosse mai capitato di usare in vita sua, anche se l’intento era di suonare anche un po’ indignato o almeno canzonatorio. «L’uomo più intelligente del mondo e guardati: sei un tale stupido.»  
Prese la mano di Sherlock tra le sue – almeno in quello poteva approfittare senza alcun rimorso del modo in cui la febbre l’aveva momentaneamente ammorbidito – e premette le labbra sulla punta delle dita.  
«Sarò in cucina domattina. E sarà vero. Te lo prometto. Sarò in cucina tutte le mattine da ora in poi, Sherlock.»  
L’effetto delle sue parole riuscì a sorprenderlo anche se era simile a quello in cui, in fondo, aveva sperato.  
Sherlock lo afferrò per le spalle e lo tirò giù verso di sé richiudendolo in un abbraccio possessivo e serrato come quello di un bambino che si stesse aggrappando al collo della madre appena ritrovata dopo essersi perso in mezzo alla folla.  
John lo lasciò fare e quando la stretta si allentò un poco lo baciò di nuovo. Prima quasi con ferocia e poi con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace. A occhi chiusi, con il cervello vuoto, il corpo che formicolava e il batticuore. Come un ragazzino al suo primo bacio.  
Continuò a baciarlo fino a sentirsi le gote bollenti come se fosse stato lui quello con la febbre.  
«Ti amo» gli soffiò tra i ricci alla fine. Non perché fosse certo che Sherlock avrebbe gradito la smanceria o che avrebbe capito come si sentiva, ma soltanto perché lui ne aveva bisogno. Aveva la necessità quasi fisica di tirare finalmente fuori quelle due parole.  
Non attese risposta e non volle nemmeno spiare l’espressione sul viso di Sherlock. A occhi chiusi gli si sdraiò accanto, prendendo ancora una volta la sua mano.  
In fondo non vedeva perché avrebbe dovuto trascorrere quel che restava della nottata seduto sul bordo di una sedia quando, per quanto lo riguardava, aveva appena trovato il suo posto nel mondo.  
«Dormi ora» ripeté e finalmente la sua richiesta venne ascoltata, proprio quando meno se lo sarebbe aspettato.  
Nel silenzio riempito solo dai respiri di entrambi, John si accoccolò meglio contro il fianco di Sherlock e scoprì che la sua mente era del tutto vuota.  
Non riusciva più a ritrovare nemmeno il rimorso. O almeno, non in quel momento.  
Era capace solo di pensare al calore e alla solidità del corpo di Sherlock accanto al suo, al sapore delle sue labbra e al peso enorme che lui aveva sempre sentito al centro del petto fin dal giorno in cui aveva guardato in alto verso il tetto del Bart. Finalmente non lo avvertiva più.  
John si sentiva di nuovo se stesso, di nuovo vivo del tutto.  
Era un tale sollievo che ogni altra emozione sul momento impallidiva.  
Appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla di Sherlock e, contro ogni precedente aspettativa, cedette subito al sonno. E dormì, senza incubi né pensieri, per la prima volta dopo cinque lunghi anni.   


 

 

 


End file.
